


Rest

by Bumblebeebitch



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, also this is like a ficlet, this was meant to be cute but then it was sad?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29282496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumblebeebitch/pseuds/Bumblebeebitch
Summary: Set during the Z Fighter's stay at Kame House during the Cell saga.
Relationships: Tenshinhan/Yamcha (Dragon Ball), Yamtien - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Rest

Tien drifted in the space just between consciousness and sleep, the warm presence at his side simultaneously comforting and foreign. The exhausted recesses of his mind were trying to pull him into the waking world, telling him that having a person cuddled into his side was not normal, but the feeling of a chest rising and falling gently against him felt so peaceful, he could hardly bring himself to open his eyes. Instinct eventually won out, a tired eye cracking open to peer around the room. He was in Kame House, the familiar pink walls were subdued by darkness but there was no mistaking where he was. Tien didn’t really need to check who was huddled against him, the smell of Yamcha’s shampoo ever present even with his now short hair. Still he turned to look at the man laying against him. Yamcha was pressed against his side, his face tucked in the crux of Tien’s neck and shoulder, a hand gently laying on Tien’s peck. Some part of Tien was aware he should untangle himself from Yamcha, they were teammates, friends- but he couldn’t bring himself to move an inch.

His mind was being pulled back to a quiet night well over a decade ago, a night he tried not to think about and yet it always found a way to creep back into his mind. He didn’t even really remember what had happened that day, only that he and Yamcha had found themselves laid out in the sand, the sun setting over the water, turning the gentle waves a burnt orange- it glimmered so bright it hurt to look at for too long. With the lull of the ocean breeze, he found himself drifting off only to awaken hours later- the sky was dark, only stars breaking up the horizon. The cool breeze now felt icy, and yet he wasn’t cold. His arms were wrapped around a warm body, his face resting against a strong chest, one leg haphazardly slung across a thigh. It had taken him a moment at the time to realize what had happened- That he was clinging to Yamcha, pressed neatly against his body. He would have rolled away as though it had never happened, terrified at what Yamcha might say had it not been for a hand softly rubbing his back. Turning his head to peak up at Yamcha he was met with a small smile and a quiet sigh. There were no words exchanged between them that night, maybe they had both known that any words spoken would have broken the peace of the moment. Instead they just stayed like that- resting gently in each other's arms.

Tien felt hot tears welling at the corners of his eyes and he hated himself for it. All these years and he had never asked Yamcha about that night, never admitted how he truly felt. Not even after they had died. And now here he was, Yamcha had almost been killed again. He could still picture the android so clearly, a hole plunged through Yamcha’s chest, blood soaking through his gi. He was so sure that he wouldn’t be able to survive but by some miracle he did...The feeling of Yamcha’s breath gently caressing his neck with every exhale was proof enough and yet Tien couldn’t help the dread he felt seeping into every crevice of his being. It had been a decade and he still hadn’t told Yamcha how he felt- He was a coward, too scared of opening himself up to something so all consuming and unknown- So instead he disappeared, again and again. He convinced himself that one day those feeling would be gone- If Yamcha had died, he would have died never knowing how Tien felt. He would have died alone. He couldn’t contain his angry tears any longer, they finally spilled from his exhausted eyes.

"Tien?" a groggy voice whispered, Yamcha tilting his head up slightly, eyes still bleary with sleep. Tien shut his own eyes tightly, hoping to obscure his tears from Yamcha. "Are you alright?"

Trying to get his breathing under control felt impossible, his heart pounding against his chest. All he needed to say was yes but he just couldn't do it-

"It's okay. I've got you." Yamcha's voice was almost a whisper, so low and earnest Tien couldn't help the low sob that escaped his throat. Yamcha didn't say another word- he simply brought his hand to Tien's face, gently stroking his tear soaked cheek, while settling back against Tien's neck once more- They stayed like that, laying there in the dark as Yamcha quietly comforted him. Tien made a silent vow to himself that if they made it out of this alive he would tell Yamcha the truth- but for now he just pulled Yamcha a little closer to his chest.


End file.
